Megan's adventure
by Sora1234
Summary: Jack's cousin Megan goes on her own adventure without Jack knowing only later he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic so please go easy on me. Oh yeah the only reason rai can't tell omi who his doctor is because he doesn't know.

Omi was at the docters office in the waiting room however he had been there for quite a while now and wasn't sure how much longer he had to wait so he walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me how much longer do I have to wait?" Asked Omi.

"Not much longer." Said Raimundo.

"Raimando you work here?" Asked Omi.

"Yes guess who your nurse is." Said Raimundo.

"Who?" Asked Omi.

"Kimiko." Said Raimundo.

"Then who is my docter?" Asked Omi.

"I can't tell you." Said Raimundo.

"Why?" Asked Omi.

"I just can't." Said Raimundo.

Kimiko comes in.

"Ok Omi your up."Said Kimiko.

Omi follows Kimiko.

"You look really beautiful that way." Said Omi.

"Thanks." Said Kimiko.

"Do you know who my docter is?" Asked Omi.

"Yes he is Clay." Said Kimiko.

"Cool." Said Omi."

"Oh here's room 1." Said Kimiko.

They go in.

"Well Omi it's finally your turn by the way do you mind having your appoiment with another paintent?"Asked Clay.

"No not at all um where is the other person?" Asked Omi.

"Oh our assistant nurse Dojo is bringing him." Said Clay.

"Wait the other person is a boy?" Asked Omi.

"Of coruse do you think we would make you have your appoiment with a girl?" Asked Kimiko.

"Yes." Said Omi.

"Well we can't do that partner." Said Clay.

"Aw man." Said Omi.

"Right this way." Said Dojo.

"I really don't really want be here." Said Jack.

"Oh no." Said Omi.

"Oh yes this is going be so funny." Said Raimundo.

"Sorry about this Omi." Said Kimiko.

Jack walks in.

"What the heck is cueball doing here?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not happy about you either." Said Omi.

"Oh well might as well get this over with as fast as possible."  
Said Jack and he sits down.

"So what are we supposed to do anyway?" Asked Omi.

Raimundo laughs.

"Oh god this better not be emberessing." Said Jack.

"Well you guys have to wear diapers for the whole day." Said Kimiko.

"What?" Asked Omi and Jack at the same time.

"Yes I knew it." Laughed Raimundo

"Ok he needs to stop that." Said Kimiko.

"I know it's getting annoying." Said Clay.

Omi and Jack are frozen with fear.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

"Now come on guys this has to be done." Said Kimiko.

"No way out of it." Said Clay.

"Jack." Said Omi.

What?" Asked "Jack.

"I say for right now we put our diffrences aside and work together ." Said Omi.

"I agree." Said Jack.

"Orb of toonami!" Said Omi.

"Monkey staff!" Said Jack.

Raimundo jumps on both of them.

"Thanks Raimundo." Said Kimiko.

"I give up." Said Omi and he put the diaper on.

"Oh my gosh you look so rediculos." Laughed Jack.

"Jack don't forget you have to do it too" Said Kimiko.

"I don't think so." Said Jack and runs only to end up running into katnappe knocking her over.

"Hey watch where yu're going." Said Katnappe.

"Since when did you start working here?" Asked Jack.

"Since your face." Said Katnappe and she drags jack back to room one.

"I think you lost this." she said.

"Why are you helping them?" Asked Jack.

"Cause I can." Said Katnappe.

"Is something interesting going on in here?" Asked Chase.

"I sure think so." Said Wuya.

"Hey Jack." Said Megan.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Jack.

"Wuya brought me and I wanna see Jack get scared or emberessed wich ever comes first." Said Megan.

"Jack's cousin Megan i haven't seen you for a long time." Said Omi.

"Hey there." Said Raimundo.

"Nice to see you again." Said Kimiko.

"Howdey." Said Clay.

"Oh god." Said Jack.

"Nice to meet you." Said Katnappe

"Huh?" Said Chase.

"Cute little girl." Said Wuya.

"Hi everyone." Said Megan.

Dojo waves.

"I guess I can't get out of this." Said Jack and he puts the diaper on.

"See for me it was a piece of pie." Said Omi.

"Cake." Said Raimundo.

"That too." Said Omi.

"Well we should get back to the tower you never know when a shen gong wu is gonna reveal it's self." Said Dojo.

"Then we should put the lead in." Said Omi.

"That's get the lead out."Said Raimundo.

"That makes no sence." Said Omi.

They get back to the tower.

"Oh a shen gong wu just revealed it's self." Said Dojo.

"What is it?" Asked Omi.

"Wait it's not one it's two." Said Dojo.

"What are they?" Asked everyone.

Read and review P.S. what should the two shen gong wu be?  



	3. Chapter 3

"they are the mantis flip coin and 2 ton tunic the mantis flip coins allows you to do filps similar to the mantis

and the 2 ton tunic turns into well 2 tons when it's name is

called and deflects anything that hits it." said dojo

they start searching.

"I found the mantis flip coin." said Omi.

"and i found uh.. you know what." said Raimundo

"Alright."said kimiko.

"Nice going." said clay.

"we have them." said dojo.

"oh just great" said jack

"You know this is all your fualt." Said Katnappe.

"I can't belive this." said chase

"it's all bacause of you." said wuya.

"Stop!" yelled Megan.

everyone looks at her.

"It makes me sad when you fight so please stop." said Megan.

they ignoer her and continue fighting.

megan starts crying.

"Jack's cousin Megan why are you crying?" Asked omi.

"Cause when those 4 fight it make me sad." said Megan.

"You know we fight too." said raimundo.

"but not like they do." said Megan.

"Megan we are laeveing get over here." Called Jack.

"well guys I gotta go see ya soon." said Megan.

she goes over to Jack.

"You won't be seeing them again." said jack.

"Why?" Asked Megan.

"We forbid it." said katnappe.

"I hate you both." Said Megan.

they get home.

megan walks downstairs.

1 minute later jack goes to bed

megan puts some stuff in her bag and runs to xialon tower.

she knocks on the door.

omi answers it.

"Jack's cousin Megan what are you doing here?

"I'm gonna stay here everynight but jack will never find out

cause i'll be able to sneak back before he wakes up." said

megan.

omi let's her in.

"hey guys megan said she will staying with us at night." said omi.

"well that's ok with us." Said Raimundo.

"Is there a place here where I can change into my pj's?" asked megan

"There's a bathroom across the hall." Said kimiko.

megan goes into the bathroom chnges and then walks back.

everyone goes to bed.

megan wakes up early and changes and gets back before jacks wakes up.

and for awhile and it kept working uuntil one day megan overslept cause jack woke up and saw she was gone.

"Oh no!" Yelled megan.

"Jack's cousin megan what's wrong?" Asked omi.

"I'm late what if Jack finds out?" asked megan.

"Yes I knew you would be here." Said jack from behind megan.

Megan turns around and sees jack.

"Oh no." said megan.

"Jack why can't you ever be nice?" asked kimiko.

"No one ever said evil is nice." Said Jack.

he has a piont there. thought clay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack picks Megan up carries her home and then sits her on a counter.

"So tell me what were you thinking?"

"Now look he...(Gets cut off by Jack.)

Jack gets in Megans face.

"Did you think I would never find out or something?  
"

Well yes that was the plan." Said Megan looking down.

"You have to be so naughty don't you?" asked Jack.

"Well a evil boy genuis should be the naughty one and well Jack you don't fit that desription." said Megan.

"Now why would you say that?" Asked Jack.

"Oh come on Jack your a crybaby and a scardy cat."  
said Megan.

"Oh yeah prove it." Said Jack.

"Ok you sleep with a nighlight yu're afraid of clowns then you have a panic when you away from your mom more than a day." Said Megan

Jack just walked away not wanting to admit Megan was right.

Later...

Jack goes off to bed.

Little did Jack know Meagn wanted him to find her at the xialon tower because that was not her real adventrue.

Jack fianlly went to sleep.

Megan again packed her stuff and went to a bus stop.

A bus pulled up.

Megan got on it.

"Aren't you a little young to be ridine the bus by yourself?" Asked the driver.

"I'm meeting a friend my parents said it would be ok." Said Megan.

the doors colse and megan put in a dime and sat down.

later on...

The bus stopped and megan got off.

She was now in texas wich was great.

Megan saw Jessie and walked up to her

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jessie

"I'm here to be away from Jack I'm sure he will never find me here." Said Megan.

"Well than your welcome here." Said Jessie.

later..

I was morning.

Jack got up dressed and started the day.

It had been awhile now and jack was wondering why Megan wasn't up yet.

He went downstairs to see why she wasn't up and she wasn't even there.

So he thought she might at the tower again and went there.

The boys


	5. Chapter 5

The boys are outside playing cards they see jack walk up to them.

Jack looks down at the.

"May we help you?" Asked Omi.

"I know Megan is here." Said Jack.

"She's not here." Said Raimundo.

"Yes she is." Said Jack.

"No she's not." Said Clay.

Kimiko comes out.

"Ok I here figting what's going on?" Asked Kimiko.

"Megan is here isn't she?" Asked Jack.

"Nope." Said Kimiko.

"Oh this bad I lost her." Said Jack.

"Your lost your cousin Megan?" Asked Omi.

"How did you do that?" Asked Raimundo.

"That's not a good thing to lose." Said Kimiko.

"Bad move partner.." Said Clay.

"She must of ran off when I went to sleep really I looked everywhere else." Said Jack.

"Ok look here Jack but your cousin might come here so why don't you stay with us in case she does." Said Omi.

"Really you would let me do that?" asked Jack.

"Sure there is really nothing els you can do. said Raimundo.

So Jack hoping Megan would come by but many years passed and megan never showed up just then this lound noise was heard outside and saw Jessie's gang.

"Well we meet again." Said Jessie.

"Why have you come back?" Asked Kimiko

"Why do you think." asked the voice of a young girl.

At that moment a little girl stepped out from bhind Jessie as Jacked looked at he thought it couldn't be brown hair light blue eyes pink polka dot dress and pink bow he couldn't belive it that girl was megan although shee seemed to be evil so she must have been hanging with Jessie's gang.

"Megan?" Asked Clay

"Yes that's my name what's it to you?"asked Megan

"Megan have you been with Jessie's gang this whole time?" asked Jack.

Megan looked at Jack with a evil look on her face.

"Jack shut up!" Yelled Megan. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey you have no right to talk to me that young lady!" angerly shouted Jack."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Asked megan in a mocking voice.

"Keep talking like that and yu'll find out" Said Jack with a firm tone.

"yu'll give us the shen gong wu!" Demaned Megan.

"Never!" Omi shouted back.

"Well b***h are you gonna help us?" Megan asked well looking at Jack.

Hearing that he got so angry more than usal wich actully made him look scary and threting this time. He went over to megan and picked her up.

"Hey let go!" Screamed Megan.

"No you deserve this." Jack angerly said.

"Jessie help!" Megan cried out.

"Not my place to interfere." Said Jessie looking awaya everyone one else did the same as they knew what was coming.

Megan was confused.

"Um guys why ar- ahh!""Megan gasped.

Megan couldn't belive it when she felt the first slap was he realyy spanking her.

Then she felt more slaps so that answered her.

"Jack stop!" Creid megan almost in tears.

"You had this coming." Jacke said firmly as he contiued to spank her.

By the time he was done megan was bawling like a baby and jack just carried her home.  



End file.
